


gloomy star, distant moon.

by fuyusayo



Series: Love Live Vampire AU! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hunter x Vampire, Hunter!Dia, Hunter!You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire AU, Vampire!Kanan, a lowkey songfic, angsty yoshiko, dedicated to kanadia stans, dw youriko stans i got you too and im still working on it, i guess?, insane youchan is ooh, istg that song is god tier, kai i hope you enjoy my suffering of 5.5k words and 9.5k words in another chapter, kuraki hoshi tooi tsuki songfic, lil smutty ooh, lol i failed 9.5k but will yall take 6k, rubee is wise, uh it starts off smutty, uuuhhhhhhhh everything will hit you like a slap, working on the sequel lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyusayo/pseuds/fuyusayo
Summary: The sin of wishing for something I desire... isn't something easy to atone.I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you.My world has been dyed in red,Salvation invites us to a sorrowful path: an endless curse.ㅡ 昏き星, 遠い月。





	1. gloomy star.

 

The chilly wind blew at her hair, stands of black hair, as dark as the night that had descended upon her. The only light that guided the hunter was the moon, shining brightly and illuminating the path. The hunter's boots clacked with the concrete beneath her, a steady rhythm.

 

"Hm? What's a lady like you doing in this dangerous place late at night?" Glowing amethyst eyes greeted her. Dia had been visiting the physician late at night due to her full-day missions, just to get medicine for sickly Ruby.

 

The owner of the familiar amethyst eyes walked out of a corner, her teeth, nay, fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Don't you know that is dangerous to wander about at night?" She had a build and facial features of a goddesses', and was about an inch taller than Dia. She wore a rougish grin which Dia then familiarised herself with.

 

Dia heaved a sigh. "Kanan-san.. have you gone half-blind?" The purple-eyed vampire pouted.

 

"Mou, Dia.. I was just kidding you know." The most infamous, notorious, 'Vampire of the Blue Moon' pouting at her, trying to act cool. The story of the Vampire of the Blue Moon was one that forced even the naughtiest of children immediately to bed, cowering under the sheets. She was a vampire of a thousand years, saying have to at least sapped three hundred people dry during midnight. But in truth, she was a kind, gentle, not to mention, lonely vampire who just wanted to protect herself. Dia was saved by her as well, 3 years ago, when she was on the brink of death.

 

~~Even if she was a hundred years old, she still had such a hot body which Dia had to admit, was envious of.~~

 

"Then what did you expect me to say? 'Hehe~ You're such a nice person, aren't you?' " Dia faked her accent, elicting a giggle out of the vampire, who then played along with her antics.

 

"Huh? What are you saying?" Kanan inquired, playing dumb as she flashed her fangs, which glimmered in the moonlight. Its sharpness never seemed to stop fascinating Dia. Ah, her amethyst eyes too, that usually put her in a daze as she kept staring into her eyes, and Dia would question Kanan whether she really did have powers to hypnotise a person. She'd pushed Dia to the wall, in which Dia was surprisingly okay with. Kanan had a seductive look in her eye, making Dia feel all hot and tingly. Kanan leaned in for a kiss, rough and passionate, sending electifying tingles up the hunter's spine. Her mouth then later left her lips, instead trailing down to her neck, nipping, licking and sucking on it. Dia's breaths were in short pants now, and occasionally soft moans exited her mouth.

 

"Kanan-san.. Not now." Dia swallowed nervously. "I need to get Ruby's medicine from Kunikida-san, I can't keep her waiting, when its already so late at night."

 

"Please, Dia? I haven't fed for a week." Those eyes turned soft, pleading, as if she was a puppy who was begging, whining at her legs to give her food. "I'll make it quick."

 

Ah, yes, Dia and Kanan were indeed in an intimate relationship, one which was forbidden. A vampire and a vampire hunter, together? Couldn't be any worse. Dia cursed fate sometimes.

 

Dia scanned around for anyone else wandering around that would spot them. There was no sound nor shadow creeping up on them, aside from the wind, which softly whispered in their ears. Once the coast was clear, she whispered loud enough that Kanan could hear her, "Mnn.. Fine." 

 

As soon as Kanan heard that, her eyes shone like one of a child on Christmas, her fangs then grazing the scar where she last fed on. Kanan didn't hesistate any longer, immediately plunging her fangs into Dia, like a hot knife through butter. Dia held in a scream, her neck hot and pulsing as Kanan fed on it. 

 

It felt painful at first, but it had soon began to feel pleasurable, sending sparks down her spine, a knot of heat forming in her nether regions. Dia squirmed uncomfortably, but Kanan's grasp held her tight as a knee moved between Dia's knees, in which provided comfort to Dia's needs as she helplessly ground herself on it, sparks of pleasure sent throughout her whole body as she did.

 

Dia whispered Kanan's name over and over like a broken radio, but the vampire didn't seem to mind. Dia was starting to feel woozy, white sparks in her mind as she neared the edge. When Kanan finally sucked, one last time, she fell off the cliff of pleasure, panting and moaning Kanan's name, before the sparks in her eyes cleared, the bluenette licking off any remnants of blood left, retracting her fangs.

 

"Hah.. That was delicious, thanks." Kanan panted, her amethyst eyes scanning over Dia's extremely disheveled lookーher shirt untucked, hair messy and a faint blush then dusting her cheeks. Looking at neat, prim, proper, Dia looking so disheveled was such a turn-on.

 

 _It'll have to wait until later._ Due to the lack of blood, Dia slumped over, and Kanan caught her, helping her to her feet.

 

"Its.. all your fault." Her legs wobbly, but she managed to regain balance soon after. She was a prided hunter after all. She fixed her hair, hiding the bite mark behind it, as well as her shirt after noticing how disheveled it was.

 

"Hehe~ sorry Dia, your blood was too sweet." Kanan pecked her on the lips once more.

 

' _You're lucky I love you._ ' Dia wanted to say, but she thought it was best that she kept her mouth shut.

 

"Let's go, I wouldn't want to keep Kunikida-san waiting, we've kept her up for too long." The hunter shot her a look with her piercing emerald eyes, illuminating under the moonlight.

 

"Okay~" The vampire skipped along as she agreed in a sing-song tone.

 

* * *

 

 

The bells chimed as the door opened, the redhead immediately awoken from her sleep, knocking her head on the cupboard above her.

 

"W-welcome! Ow ow ow.." The assistant clutched her head in pain. Her ruby red eyes focused to the two familiar figures that entered the pharmacy.

 

"Dia-san, Kanan-chan! What brings you here? Its so late at night." Chika exclaimed excitedly, a total 180 degree change from her sleepy demeanour just a minute ago. 

 

"Takami-san-" Chika cut Dia off.

 

"Chika-chan." The redhead insisted, huffing as Dia sighed. Kanan brought a hand to Chika's hair, ruffling it.

 

"Right, Chika-san, is Kunikida-san around? I'd like to get the medicine for Ruby's fever." 

 

"Maru-chan, huh? Wait here, I'll be right back." Chika rushed to the back door, shouting for Hanamaru. Kanan giggled before stating, "She never changes, huh?"

 

"Yeah, still the same kid since my early days." Chika emerged from the door, her little tuft poking out. "Maru-chan will be here in a while."

 

"How'd your last mission go, Dia? I heard you just ambushed a group of vampires threatening the neighbouring town." Chika inquired curiously. Kanan stiffened, but still remained calm as to not reveal her true identity.

 

"Yeah, it went fine. I didn't get any major injuries since I went together with Tsushima, but that girl seriously needs to learn to be patient. Our plan almost foiled." She recalls Yoshiko almost jumping out of the shrubs  they've hidden in out of excitement, a rustle startling the group of vampires who then realised that they were being followed. Even so, she kept mumbling some sort of 'fallen angel' mumbo jumbo which was really irritating to the short-tempered Dia.

 

"Eh? I thought Yoshiko-chan was still studying? Since when did she become a hunter?" The assistant continued her _extremely long_ line of questions.

 

"She graduated from Hunter's school last month, and she's working under me now." The door behind finally opened to reveal a middle-aged brunette, short and quite chubby, but cute. She had her framed glasses perched on top of her button nose, a thick book in hand.

 

"Ah, she's here. Maru-chan!" Chika called her attention over.

 

"Oh, Kanan-chan, Dia-chan, you're here to get medicine for Ruby-chan, zura?" This pharmacist was indeed unique, especially her dialect, since she grew up in the countryside, beside the sea. Her love of books astounded Dia, sometimes even asking to borrow a book instead of payment for Ruby's medicine. 

 

"Yes, Kunikida-san."

 

"I already told you to call me Maru-chan, zura." She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Like boss, like assistant, they were indeed, a friendly pair. She then went to a hugeーmeaning one that stretched from one end of the pharmacy to the other end, and from the ceiling to the floorー cupboard of drawers that were neatly labelled with herbs contained within. A paper in hand, she began to take the herbs as instructed, meticulously. 

 

"Wait for a moment please, mm, Chika!" The redhead pivoted round, saluting. "Yes, Captain Maru?" Kanan giggled.

 

"Where are the wolfberries? If you find them, please take a cup of those for me." Chika then assisted Maru in finding them. It really seemed like an impossible task, considering that only two people were looking for herbs in countless amounts of drawers. Their fast hands and great memory said otherwise though, and within an astounding five minutes, they were able to collect all the thirty herbs, sorting them into two groups and wrapping them up in different colours of parchment paper.

 

"Here, Dia-chan, the first pack's for reducing the fever. Steep them in hot water and drain it, and let Ruby drink the liquid, zura." Hanamaru showed her the red pack before putting it into the paper bag. "This one's for her immunity, mash them up in a mortar and roll them into small pills, at about the size of your index finger's nail. Drink it with warm water, after meals, thrice a day." Hanamaru explained with much detail, and Dia took note of everything seriously.

 

"Very well. Thank you, Hanamaru-san, Chika-san. My apologies for making you stay up so late." Dia gave the pharmacists a bow to express her gratefulness.

 

"Its fine, Dia-chan, we have nothing better to do anyway zura." Hanamaru ushered her to stand straight.

 

"If so, I'll be on my way now." The hunter gave her a soft smile before opening the door, the clinking of the bells sending her on her way once more.

 

"Take care, be careful."

 

Kanan waved at Chika and bowed respectfully at Hanamaru before she herself was also gone like the wind.

 

* * *

 

 

As they walked through the night in silence, the moon was being covered by the dark clouds, the wind howling loudly as there was a flash of lightning in the distance, signaling the incoming storm. Dia did not bring any light sources with her, and they only way that she could get home safely was with Kanan, who was blessed with night vision.

 

"Dia, a storm is coming, should I take you home first?" Kanan tapped her shoulder. 

 

"If it doesn't inconvienience you, please do." Kanan could see the fear in Dia's eyes. She was afraid of the lightning, perhaps. It would be faster to carry her home anyway. Thus, she as fast as lightning, she carried Dia in a bridal style, who buried her face in her chest in embarrassment, and dashed towards the direction of Dia's home, clutching the ebony-haired hunter tightly. Almost little to no one were able to keep up with the speed of the Blue Moon.

 

Little did they know, blue, azure eyes, were watching their every movement from afar, her window uncovered by any curtain as her grey locks flowed with the wind. A scar donned her right eye, streching from the eyebrow down to her cheek.

 

Letting out a chuckle, she murmured to herself as the thunder sounded, "Head Kurosawa, seems like you do have a secret going on." A mocking tone, as she clanked the wine glass she was holding against the window. She sipped, before setting it aside.

 

She stood up from her seat, moving across to the grand piano in the middle, opening the instrument, where she found a music sheet half composed, unfinished. She touched the keys, as if longing to feel the touch of her deceased lover once more.

 

"Riko-chan.." A tear dropped down on the keys. "I'll avenge you. I swear I will. Until then, wait for me, my angel." She then played a song that Riko had composed, specially for her as she drowned her sorrows away that night.

 

* * *

 

 

Dia felt as if time stopped when Kanan whisked her away, because it'd only been a minute since they were there, and the next they were already at the Kurosawa household's doorstep.

 

"A-ah. Thanks, Kanan." She blushed, stuttering as Kanan let her down. 

 

"No problem, its repayment for earlier." She smiled, giving a kiss on her forehead. There was a drop on her hand, cold to the touch. Then it grew to two. Three, and before she knew it, the sky rained down, the pitter patter creating a soundproof wall against the outside world. The lightning flashed, and the rumbling of the thunder followed, elicting a squeak out of Dia.

 

"Ah.. Its raining." The notorious vampire would have gone home if she wanted to, but even so, she needed an excuse to spend more time with the hunter. 

 

"Would.." Dia hesistantly asked, "you like to stay the night? At least until the rain stops, since I have visitors tomorrow." She recalls having the district hunter leaders over, as well as the Captain for a briefing tomorrow about a new mission. Dia and Ruby were but a small family, and with Ruby being so sick, she took the mission as she needed her sister in full health. She would be under the custody of Captain Watanabe for the meantime, having her full access to the hospital's facilities would mean a steady recovery.

 

"If it doesn't trouble you then, okay." Dia led the way into the traditional Japanese manor which was barely maintained since Dia was rarely home, shouting an 'I'm home' which echoed throughout the empty hallways, reaching the ears of none but Kanan and herself. Ruby who was sleeping soundly (out of exhaustion), did not reply to her. 

 

The both of them then sat on the floors of the living room which was connected to the garden outside. It was calming, the wind slightly cooling as the pitter patter of the rain was a cacophony that shielded them from any incoming eavesdroppers.

 

"Ne, Dia." Those emerald eyes had her attention.

 

"Do you still remember the first time we met?" 

 

"It was on a day like this as well, wasn't it?

 

_Dia lay on a cliff, the rain drenching her entire being as she bled out slowly, her vision fuzzy and her body weak. Her arm was over the wound, applying pressure against it, but to no avail. Her throat hoarse from shouting for help numerous times._

 

_She needed to live. She couldn't just leave poor, sickly Ruby alone to fend for herself. There was a trudge, and Dia's half-lidded eyes looked up to see one of dull amethyst ones, the owner walking towards the end of the cliff._

 

_With curiosity overpowering her need, Dia spoke in a whisper, "Where.. are you going?"_

 

_To her surprise, the stranger replied, "Far away in the distance, to the furthest lands, to the place where darkness disappears into the light."_

 

_"Why? Don't you," A cough, sending blood out of her mouth. "want to live?"_

 

_"The end won't come, so I'll have to find it as I set off on a journey, to the afterlife." She stopped, pivoting round, as Dia saw the tears in her eyes._

 

_"Why do you want to live? I can just take you with me too, so you won't be lonely. Living is suffering." The stranger's voice cracked, wavering as she questioned the hunter on the brink of death._

 

_"That.." Another cough, "may be true, but I have someone I have to live for." She clutched the locket that contained a ruby gem. "My sister."_

 

_"Won't she just die in the end? What's the point? Everyone around me dies, while I'm forced to live for an eternity, and do you know what it means?"_

 

_Silence._

 

_"A measly human like you won't understand. I know what eternity is because I've always, always been alone, for hundreds, thousands of years." She spat, venom in her voice, but directed to who? None._

 

_She had a lonely heart._

 

_"Why are you helping me anyway, you should be afraid of me. Afraid of the Vampire of the Blue Moon." She hissed._

 

_"It may be true, but.." A spasm of pain was sent through her body. "Everything comes to an end. It takes time, but it isn't your time yet. I live to make what is left of my sister's life to be at least, comfortable and fun."_

 

 _"You're not alone." Tears fell from the vampire's eyes, and she choked a sob_.

 

"Sometimes I wished that we both were different." The rain was still pouring, her words barely reaching Dia's ears.

 

"How so?"

 

"I wish.. I wasn't a vampire." She swallowed. "I wish I had stayed a human. So I could be with you forever."

 

"But if you weren't a vampire, you would've died long before I even met you." Her melodious words reached the bluenette's ear. 

 

A chuckle. "I suppose so. But why did we have to fall for each other, even knowing when its forbidden?" _A painful truth indeed._

 

A calming silence followed.

 

"Don't you wish we were different, sometimes?" Kanan broke the ice.

 

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." A soft smile that one would rarely see in the icy, cold demeanour of the hunter. "But love itself is already risky enough, why would it be any different than us?"

 

 _Gosh, Kanan could literally feel her heart melting. She was falling for Dia all over again_.

 

"Mhm.. I just wish, vampires and humans would be able to co-exist, live together in peace, and not fight this war of fear among us." 

 

"Will that day ever come, though?" Pain in her eyes.

 

"Who knows?"

 

The pitter patter of the rain was no more, leaving the ground wet with puddles that rippled slightly as the wind blew. Kanan stood up from her seiza position, stretching out the cramps in her ankles.

 

"I guess its time for me to go." 

 

"Mhm. Take care." She waved a goodbye before Kanan went and leaped out of the garden, disappearing into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dia had woke up early, only getting three hours of sleep as she needed to prepare herself for the arrival of her higher ups. She quickly checked on Ruby, who'd been awake for a while, handing her a cup of her medicinal tonic.

 

"How are you, Ruby?" She asked, a tone so soft and gentle as Ruby cringed at the bitter taste of her medicine.

 

"I'm fine, nee-chan." Ruby replied, her voice scratchy. "Sometimes I'm too weak to move though, other than that, I'm okay."

 

"I see. Later this morning, I'll be admitting you to a hospital nearby under Captain Watanabe's name." Ruby's eyes sparkled.

 

"Does it mean I'll recover soon?"

 

"Mhm." Dia gave a nod and ruffled her sister's hair. "Until then, stay strong for me okay?"

 

"I'll do my Rubesty!" As soon as she said that, the knocking of the door echoed throughout the house.

 

"It seems like she's here. I'll go and open the door for her." Dia dashed down the stairs, finally reaching the front door, opening it. She was then greeted by a woman, in her mid-twenties. She had a muscular build that would rival Kanan, a scar running across her eyebrow to her cheek, her eyed as blue as the sky. The captain wore a white blouse and trousers, her badges pinned to the area near her left bust, her black cape topping it all off. It was a formal attire for a captain.  

 

' _Awarded for the extermination Ohara vampire clan : Watanabe You.'_ Huh. The Ohara clan was a famous and notorious clan, having one of the strongest vampiric bloodlines in history.

 

She was followed by the district hunters, all lining up behind her like bodyguards.

 

"Captain Watanabe, welcome." Dia held her hand out, and the firm grip of the Captain greeted her.

 

"Head Kurosawa, thank you for having us here." She had a bright smile, one that would rival the sun. 

 

"I should be thanking you instead, Captain. I couldn't be any more grateful when you agreed for my sister to be under your custody." 

 

"Where is her, anyway? I'll have my assistant to fetch her to the hospital now." She looked around.

 

"I'm here." Ruby, fully dressed was limping down the stairs, her hair down.

 

"What are you doing Ruby? You should've just stayed!" Dia scolded and rushed over to Ruby, whom she then piggybacked down the stairs.

 

"A-ah, well.. I didn't want to burden you."

 

_It was as if fate was mocking her, the Hunter's Captain of Numazu, by sending a doppleganger of Riko. She had the exact same red hair, her shy demeanour when they first met, but instead of amber eyes, they were one of emerald green._

 

"Captain Watanabe? Are you okay? You've been staring at Ruby for a while now."

 

"A-ah yes, its nothing." Captain Watanabe then gestured for her assistants to take Ruby to the hospital, not without Dia waving and Ruby kissing her on the forehead.

 

"You have such a sweet sister."

 

"O-oh thank you, Captain."

 

"You is fine, Kurosawa-san, drop the formalities." 

 

"Then.. call me 'Dia'." After everyone had their shoes off, she began to lead the way to the meeting room.

 

"Woah, you do have a huge house huh?" Dia was reminded of a curious child.

 

"Yes, it has been of the Kurosawa clan for 3 generations." She said as she opened the sliding door to the spacious meeting room, letting everyone in before herself.

 

"Please, take a seat." She said to the hunters who even sat before she said that.

 

_Rude much?_

 

"Thanks, Dia." At least, You bothered to thank her. Dia then took a seat next to You just before she began.

 

"Today we have gathered here for a briefing for an extremely important mission, or project." You's happy-go-lucky attitude suddenly darkened. "We humans, have lived in fear of vampires for so many years, and we, the hunters of Numazu, will be the first to end it all."

 

"Does she mean..?"

 

"It can't be.."

 

"Yes, we will exterminate all the vampires in existence." You slammed her hand on the table, silencing the murmurs. "We have all been only looking out and killing the ones who are a threat to us, but once we hunt them all, there will be no more threats. No more children crying themselves to sleep after hearing," she paused, looking at Dia, who stiffened. "the story of the Vampire of the Blue Moon."

 

"That's absurd. Don't you know how strong it is?! Its nothing like the S-class vampires we've faced!" A hunter, whom she recognised as District Head Fumiko, shouted.

 

"I wasn't finished, _Fumiko_." There was a glint in her eye that immediately sent Fumiko back to her seat, trembling noticably. She took out her briefcase and opened it, revealing a sharp yet elegant looking rapier.

 

"This," She traced her finger on the blade. "is silver, the utmost weakness of the vampires. It makes their regeneration abilities futile, as well as a painful death to match. The age of wooden stakes are over. We have hundreds of these, currently in the making."

 

"Dia-san, could you open the sliding door that leads to the garden behind us?"

 

"Yes, but what for, You-san?" She queried as she slid it open, a traditional japanese garden, with a pond revealing itself.

 

"A demonstration." She snapped her fingers, and two bulky men came in the room, holding a limp vampire in their hands. She looked no more than thirty years old and had the same look in her eyes when she first saw Kanan ㅡ dull and empty. You had a sadistic look in her eyes as she held the sword, the silver glinting in the sunlight.

 

As soon as the vampire was in the garden, You charged at her, slashing her arm halfway, and she elicited a scream. Blood was trickling, but even after a while, the vampire still writhed and whimpered in pain, the wound not closing. The pond behind her was slowly being stained red with her blood.

 

"See that?" The veteran district hunters stared in awe, whilst some in disgust. Dia herself had to supress the bile rising up her throat as she recognised the threat of the sword to Kanan. The girl didn't deserve to suffer like that.

 

As soon as You was about to behead her, she sheathed the sword instead, saying, "I'll deal with you later, since this area's not mine." A bloodlust filled glint in her eye that made the vampire shudder as she was taken away.

 

"So, that's that. Any objections on this new mission, no, rule?" She smirked.

 

Silence.

 

"Then meeting is adjourned, you can ask me for any further inquires." Everyone began to pack their things away as they scurried out of the room one by one.

 

Being the hunter whom only acted upon justice, Dia simply wanted to object to the plan, especially if Kanan was involved. The plan to exterminate each and every vampire was simply, absurd and outrageous.

 

"Captain, may I have a word with you?"

 

"Sure. What is it?" Her happy-go-lucky attitude was back, as everyone left the room, leaving only her and the Captain.

 

"Even if they are vampires, they were once human, weren't they? It'd be unfair if all of them would be exterminated, no, culled like animals." She explained calmly, keeping her voice cool. "They have feelings too."

 

"Didn't I tell you? All vampires will soon grow to be threats." Her expression darkened once more. "Hunt them all down, that's an order. Unless you are so keen on protecting your little blue vampire partner, _Dia-chan_?" A mocking tone rang through Dia's ears as she visibly stiffened, again. "How do you love a monster like her?"

 

_How.. did she know?_

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Captain." Even so, she kept her cold and calculating tone steady, unwavering.

 

"Mm.. I see now, keeping secrets huh?" She stood up with her briefcase, heading towards the door. Before exiting, she spoke one last time, with a threat.

 

 _ **"If you don't do as I say, who knows what will happen to your little sister."**_ Dia's head pounded, and now she had no choice. The sliding door slammed shut, and she was left alone with her thoughts, the blood-red pond haunting her mind soon after.

 

* * *

 

_Knock, knock._

 

"C-come in!" Ruby's high pitched voice rang throughout the hospital room she was in, thinking that it was her sister. Her expectations soared as Captain Watanabe entered instead, greeting her.

 

_She admired Captain Watanabe a lot._

 

"Hello, Ruby-chan! Are you feeling good?" The Captain looked exceptionally carefree and happy, even skipping as she walked in the room.

 

"H-hi, Captain Watanabe. I'm good, thanks." The Captain whom she learnt was older than her by one year, placed a basket of fruits on the bedstand.

 

"Just call me You nee-chan alright?" She said as she ruffled Ruby's hair.

 

"You.. nee-chan." Ruby tested the honorific on her tongue.

 

"That's it. You're so cute." The owner of the emerald gems blushed.

 

"Here's a present for dear Ruby!" She handed her a clip, an oval-shaped one. It was pink in the middle, and white around the perimeter.

 

"Let me clip it on for you." You brushed her bangs to the left, then securing them all together with the clip. Ruby touched the clip given to her, feeling it on her head.

 

There was then a sad look in You's blue eyes as Ruby observed her closely.

 

"You really do look like Riko-chan, huh?" Her eyes wistful and longing, a sad smile plastered on her face.

 

"Riko-chan?"

 

"My wife. She passed away last month."

 

"O-oh, I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, its fine. It was because of her that I was able to get to the Captain status. Those wretched," She spat out the word like it was venom, eyes full of hatred, "vampires killed her, took her away. They'll pay."

 

"..You nee-chan, onee-chan always tells me that the reason all these bad things happen was for a reason. Not all vampires are bad, you know?" Ruby objected with a timid voice.

 

"Ruby-chan, I don't think you'd understand. Understand how painful it is to lose someone you love so much. I used to think that way, but now I don't."

 

"Even so, Riko-chan wouldn't want you to act like this wouldn't she?"

 

"...True. But even so, I won't stop until I avenge her." There was a silence between them, the background noises of the town outside seemingly louder than before.

 

"I'll get going now Ruby-chan, I have to sort out some documents before I leave. Full speed ahead, yousoro!"

 

"Y-yousoro." The captain then closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

"Dia-chan.. What's wrong with you today? You seem out of it." Kanan asked, worry in her voice. "Did the meeting not go well? What outrageous thing did they propose this time?"

 

Dia remained silent as Kanan kept asking, worry filling her mind as anxiety projected images filled with paranoia into her mind.

 

_What if Watanabe laid a hand on Ruby? Or killed Kanan? Or.._

 

"Dia!" Kanan shouted, wanting to get her attention.

 

"A-ah, sorry." Those green emerald eyes usually sparkling with luster were now clouded with doubt, and worry. "I got lost in my thoughts. What was it you were saying?"

 

"..are you okay? I've never seen you this worried." Tears welled up in Dia's eyes. She had to be strong like always. She won't break down here. 

 

"You're crying." Kanan wiped her tear away with her thumb. "If there's anything wrong, I'll always be here for you."

 

"I just.." Before she could even finish her sentence, she leaned onto Kanan's shoulder, crying on it, sobbing so hard. No one has ever seen this side of the named Head Kurosawa, who was known for being strong and ice-cold, not even Kanan herself. Kanan gave her one of her signature hugs immediately, stroking her hair to calm her down.

 

"Shh.. Its okay, I'm here." 

 

"They wanted.." Hiccup. "To kill you, Kanan, as well as every single vampire in existence. That's genocide. They threatened Ruby, and they even knew about you being my lover. I just don't know what to do anymore!" Dia cried out in frustration.

 

"They'll never get to me." The bluenette consoled. Dia calmed down for a moment, before continuing.

 

"They have the weapons. Silver rapiers, hundreds of them." Kanan was shocked. Silver was an extremely hard metal to obtain, fetching especially high prices, and it was only used for the royalty and extremely wealthy families. Most of the silver in the land was secured by the Ohara family, as they were the strongest among the area that were trusted to seal away the Kryptonite of the vampires.

 

_It can't be.._

 

Kanan was, not to mention, a close friend of Ohara Mari, the heiress to the Ohara family.

 

"Did they mention.. anything about the Ohara family?" She inquired softly.

 

"No, but I did see a badge on the Captain's shirt, awarding her for the extermination of the Ohara clan."

 

"Oh no. This is bad." _Especially for Dia, who was forced to be involved. Her mentality was being broken down slowly._

 

"What should we do?" Kanan thought of it, but it was risky, especially when Dia couldn't just leave sickly Ruby behind.

 

 _The sin of wishing for something I desire, is not easy to atone._ Dia wanted to keep Ruby safe and healthy, while not killing every single vampire she would meet on the street, especially Kanan.

 

It was for a moment that Kanan kept quiet, before breaking the ice, asking, "Would you want it if we ran away together?"

 

"What about Ruby? I can't just leave her alone!" 

 

"She can be sorted out. After all, I have a friend who owes me a favor." She smiles reassuringly.

 

"But to run away, you need," Kanan paused, contemplating her decision. "to become a vampire."

 

Silence.

 

"I know its a crazy idea and all but, you really need to survive, especially with the stamina and strength. There's no other way." Kanan explained calmly.

 

_I'll sacrifice everything to protect you and Ruby._

 

"I'll do it." The vampire was astounded by her immediate decision.

 

"Dia.. are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright then. I'll turn you two days before we decide to leave for the hospital to fetch Ruby, is that alright?" She nodded her head, Kanan hugging her even tighter.

 

"Whatever happens, I'll always love you, Dia."

 

"Me too."

 

Little did she know, her world will be soon dyed blood-red, the white roses soon turning into red ones.

 

**Salvation invites us to a sorrowful path: an endless curse.**


	2. distant moon.

"Are you ready? We can stop, if you want to." Kanan looked for her confirmation once more.

 

"Yes. Don't keep me waiting, Kanan." She sweeped her hair to the other side, baring her smooth neck to Kanan, who leaned in her fangs grazing the skin.

 

"Then, here goes. I love you Dia." Those soft, loving amethyst eyes consoled Dia a little, reassuring her.

 

Due to her nervousness, she'd forgotten to reply to Kanan, "I love you too, Kan- AHH!" Those fangs that pierced her skin were unlike those she were used to. It was not pleasurable, rather, it was excruciating, like hot iron bars sinking and burning through her skin.

 

Tears welled up in her eyes as the vampiric curse was slowly seeping into her blood, making it feel as if molten lava was flowing through her. Her head soon grew fuzzy, her eyes barely keeping herself open, until suddenly, a burst of strength came from within her, her emerald eyes a tint of red. Kanan pulled away, clutching Dia in her grasp and whispering sweet nothings in her ears. It was as if it lasted for eternity.

 

Her canines felt as if they were being pulled, elongating and sharpening. The pain then dulled for a moment, Dia's body numb. Her fuzzy vision cleared up, everything seemingly sharper, a sweet scent tickling her nose. 

 

"Are you okay now, Dia?" Dia slowly sat up, her chest feeling heavy and tight. Kanan stared at her in awe as she whistled.

 

"Dia, you look beautiful." Dia's fangs were slightly shorter than Kanan's, and her eyes were glowing, as if she could hypnotise Kanan on the spot. She looked like a queen of vampires, with that regal aura around her, grace defining her features. She'd grown to be around Kanan's height and due to her writhing, her long ebony hair disheveled.

 

~~Not to mention that her bust had grown, since vampires were also creatures of seduction. Her blouse was hugging tightly around her curves, the buttons barely keeping her chest covered, and boy does she look like a sex goddess right now.~~

 

Dia blushed from her compliment, a smile peeking through the face she tried to cover. "T-thank you."

 

"Wow, it took you an hour and half, and you didn't collapse. Impressing." Kanan praised her, words sweet as honey as she handed her an deer-blood filled canteen. Dia looked hesitant.

 

"What's wrong? Can't handle blood?"

 

"I-its not! I'm just," Dia bit her lip, and if Kanan wasn't already turned on before, she was, now. As said before, vampires were creatures of seduction. "I'm not used to it."

 

"Its sweet deer blood though, don't you want it?" She smirked, taking a gulp, but instead of swallowing it, she held it in her mouth.

 

"I was human an hour ago, Kanan, and it takes me a while-" Kanan cut her off with a kiss, and transferred the blood to Dia, who then moaned over how delicious it was. The blood tasted like ambrosia, not overly sweet, yet refreshing as it glided down her throat.

 

"There, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Kanan whispered as she parted, licking Dia's sharp fangs, tracing her tongue on the perimeter. Dia looked away, embarassed, trying to deny the fact that it was really delicious.

 

 _How can a person be so cute and sexy at the same time?! This is illogical. Illegal too._ Kanan had to restrict the full blown blush creeping onto her face.

 

"..more please." Dia had a face of defeat on her face. Kanan then handed her the canteen, which she then chugged down as if her life depended on it.

 

"Dia, why are you so cute~" Kanan poked her cheek. Dia pouted, huffing out, "I'm not!"

 

Kanan chuckled. "We're supposed to be serious about this, and yet here we are, fooling around."

 

"Mhm. But fun times like these are supposed to be treasured, aren't they?" Dia had a serene look on her face.

 

There was a silent moment between them as their thoughts clouded their mind.

 

"Will be able to spend the rest of our days like this? After we rescue Ruby?"

 

"I hope so, Dia. After all, you are my eternity. Just being with you makes it feel like time has stopped, and only the both of us are stuck within this moment of time." 

 

"Jeez.. Kanan-san.. Why are you so cheesy?" The ex-hunter giggled, a tint of pink staining her porcelain skin.

 

"That's why you love me." She winked.

 

"Whatever floats your boat."

 

There was a rustle that they'd ignored within the Kurosawa estate, hiding one of the eavesdropping Tsushima Yoshiko, who surprisingly managed to stay quiet as all the information of the mentor she'd trusted so much, sank into her mind slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

"So Tsushima, have you got any intel?" You sat on her chair across her, a friendly but intimidating smile on her face.

 

"Yeah. Kurosawa-senpai, I mean, the traitor has chosen to convert." That brought a look of shock onto Watanabe's face. 

 

"Oh, really now. Interesting." It then slowly grew to a malicious grin on her face.

 

"They also plan to, as they put it, 'rescue' the younger Kurosawa." Yoshiko spat out.

 

"I see, then thank you. You will be promoted to Head in Kurosawa's stead." Yoshiko looked very astounded and joyous.

 

"T-thank you, Captain Watanabe!"

 

"No need to thank me. We will be setting off to hunt the Blue Moon soon."

 

"When is that?" Yoshiko hesitantly asked, afraid of the strength of both her mentor and the Blue Moon Vampire combined, her life at stake. She'd never faced vampires this strong.

 

"Let's say, on the night of the Blood Moon, when monsters are at its peak of power." She looked to the window behind her, watching the busy town do its job. "Which is in about two days time."

 

There was silence on Yoshiko's part.

 

"What's wrong Yoshiko? Aren't you the hunter which would be deemed the 'Fallen Angel'? Isn't this your chance to avenge your father as well?" You mocked. She put on a fake thinking face, and acted as if she'd just figured out the answer. "Or are you, perhaps, afraid?" A taunting grin set itself upon her face.

 

"..no. A fallen angel never gets scared." Her voice trembled, giving it away.

 

"Really?" She drawled out the word. "Once you kill them, it'll be all over."

 

Changing the subject to something else, Yoshiko inquired, double-confirming the details, "Are you sure that they'll be there?" You let out a chuckle. "If they will, how would you kill them?"

 

"Honey," she started, moving out of her chair and walking towards Yoshiko. Suddenly, she grabbed her chin, pulling her close and forcing her to look straight into her eyes, magenta pinks meeting fierce azure blues.

 

"I'm not a captain for nothing." She whispered ever so softly, but in Yoshiko's mind, it rang as clear as day.

 

* * *

 

 

A blood-red moon. One of which was rarely seen, bringing an ominous atmosphere into the mysterious, foggy night. Kanan and Dia had set off, abandoning their houses and running away. But first, they had to get Dia's little sister to safety, and not in the arms of the person who was trying to kill them.

 

"Which one is Ruby's hospital room?" Kanan inquired, peeking out from the bushes, the darkness shrouding them.

 

"If I remember correctly, it should be.." She scanned the building, looking for a certain red haired girl. As soon as she caught a wisp through an open window to the left wing of the hospital, she pointed towards the window, "there."

 

"Alright, I'll be going, keep an eye out for me, will you? If anything happens, just use your mind-link." She pointed to her temple, grinning as she leaped away into the shadows of the night.

 

Kanan had then landed on the windowsill of Ruby's room, remaining as quiet as she can be. She'd like to think of herself as a ninja, at this moment, but it wasn't the right time. Ruby was right beside the window, sleeping soundly as Kanan tried to princess-carry her as quietly as possible. Just as she lifted her above the bed, there was a snapping sound, and an arrow just barely whizzed past her ear, landing into the greenery outside.

 

_Bless my quick reflexes._

 

A note was on the bed, where Ruby had been laying on. It said, ' _This is a game of hide and seek, Vampire of the Blue Moon. The time has been set as soon as the trap is activated. I'm coming for both you, and the elder Kurosawa.'_

 

_Impossible.. How did she know that I was going to come tonight?_

 

" _Dia! We're being followed."_ Kanan's voice rang in Dia's mind as she begun her retreat. " _There was a trap in Ruby's hospital room."_

 

" _Tch. Should've known that Watanabe was up to something. Shit. They found me. I'll lead them away, you go get Ruby to your friend's."_

 

" _Alright, take care Dia._ " With that, she disconnected her mind-link and prepared to leap into the forest. With a loud bang that made Kanan whip her head to, the hunters had burst into the room, firing crossbows which Kanan dodged quickly. She leapt towards them, kicking their crossbows away and in the temple, knocking them out cold. 

 

Kanan knew she had to get away as fast as possible before reinforcements arrived. She looked down the window, only to see more of them firing arrows made of silver, she'd presumed.

 

 _The only way out is the roof then._ Ruby stirred in her arms, and her emerald eyes peeked out of her eyelids.

 

"Kanan..nee?" Her eyes showed confusion as her smooth complexion wrinkled. Kanan shushed her immediately as they hid behind a corner, many other hunters running past, questioning the whereabouts of the vampire.

 

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, a soft tone in her voice.

 

"Now's not the time, Ruby." After all this time, she'd just noticed a oval shaped clip on Ruby's hair. But it wasn't the time to compliment her. 

 

As soon as she thought that there was no one else, she crept out of the corner, but another batch of hunters had came up from the stairs. Some with silver rapiers and some with crossbows. Weaker hunters held stakes.

 

"Hold on tight Ruby." She shifted Ruby into a piggy back position, meaning that her hands were free. Her amethyst eyes flashed red for a second as she obliterated every single hunter in her path, plowing through them like a bulldozer, arrows and rapiers clanging on the ground. Punch after punch, kick after kick, and she'd obliterated a band of fifty hunters, all by herself.

 

Kanan dashed up the stairs, bringing Ruby who buried her face in her back to prevent herself from screaming in fear. As soon as they reached the roof, the blood moon greeted them in all its glory. 

 

On top of that, there was an unknown person, her face masked with a masquerade mask as her golden locks flowed with the wind. Her golden, lemon coloured eyes were striking, contrasting to the dark night as her outfit was cloaked in black.

 

_She'd looked exactly like someone she'd known._

 

Kanan readied herself for combat, but instead, the person faked hurt, as she took off her mask saying, " _Mio caro amico_ , don't you recognise me? I'm hurt."

 

Her jokester tone was not to be mistaken, it had to be her.

 

"Mari! What are you doing here, I thought you.." She was silenced with a shush.

 

"I heard that someone needed a little help, so I've come to save dear Kanan~ Now I'll take care of things here." Her dear friend Mari was actually alive, her high pitched voice as cheery as ever.

 

"I can't just leave you alone! There's thousands of hunters, even if you're a pureblood Ohara, there's just no way you could defeat them all by yourself." Kanan cried as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a hard flick to her forehead.

 

"Ow.."

 

"Nonsense. Have a little faith in your ex-partner, can you? The Oharas will protect the vampires until their last dying breath, do you hear?" As soon as she said that, another ten vampires leaped out from the shadows, their signature lemon yellow eyes glowing. They wore a mask and a cloak, just like Mari's, and they had the crest of the Ohara family on their cloaks. Mari unsheathed her sword, raising it up to the sky as the rest followed.

 

"Its better to die in honor, than to die for none. Now go!" Kanan could hear the boots of hunters clacking against the stairs as they sprinted up the stairs. She gave a nod of thanks, hugging her briefly before leaping into the foggy forest, heading her way to the small humble cottage by the edge of the town.

 

"Alright, let's show them the SS ranked Shining Star, the vampire they fear so much, shall we?" Mari put her mask back on, a serious and deadly look descending upon her golden orbs.

 

* * *

 

 

" _How's the situation over there, Dia?"_

 

 _"I've lost them, but I'm still hiding in the trees to be sure."_ Dia replied instantaneously. Kanan sighed in relief, she wouldn't know what to do if Dia got hurt.

 

" _That's a relief."_ She breathed out a sigh. Ruby was silent all this time, and Kanan would've assumed that she'd fallen asleep if not for the fact that she could hear the steadfast heartbeat behind her.

 

Ruby then broke the silence she'd upholded for so long, asking, "Kanan-nee, where's Onee-chan? Why are you running?"

 

"Onee-chan's in a safe place, and those guys tried to threaten Dia with you. So she asked me to bring you to a friend's instead." The cottage was in sight, smoke rising from the chimney. The forest around them soon cleared to a spacey meadow, breezy winds greeting them. Kanan let Ruby down as she walked over to the cottage, knocked a few times before a woman with wine-red hair emerged, holding a sleeping baby in her hands.

 

"Hey Riko-san." Ruby had heard that name before, but where?

 

"Oh, Kanan-san, welcome. Is it about the favor you've asked me for?" Her amber eyes were friendly and gentle, similar to one's of Aunt Maru.

 

"Yes. This is Ruby. Kurosawa Ruby." Ruby let out a 'pigi' before hiding behind Kanan, who let out a chuckle.

 

"Sorry, she's kinda shy."

 

"Its fine, I understand. She'll be the first guest Youko-chan and I will have in a while." She gave a reassuring smile.

 

"I'll go get Dia first, okay? I'll leave Ruby with you." Riko gave a nod as she waved goodbye to the vampire who leaped away in search of her girlfriend.

 

"Come in, Ruby-chan. Don't just stand there, I won't bite." Ruby seemed hesitant before taking slow steps into the cottage. Its interior screamed a homey feeling, simple yet it made Ruby feel comfortable.

 

"This might not be much, but please help yourself, alright?" 

 

"O-okay, thank you very much." Ruby stuttered, and Riko ruffled her hair, "You're so cute." 

 

As she did though, Riko then noticed a familiar hairpin on her bangs. So she took it off, and asked Ruby curiously, "Ruby-chan, where did you get this clip?" 

 

"O-oh, You-neechan gave it to me." The warm hand that ruffled her hair, froze in her tracks. Ruby looked up, just to see tears welling up in her eyes. The red-haired girl then remembered You recalling a Riko, letting out a squeak of shock.

 

_So this is.. You-neechan's wife?! What is she doing here?_

 

"Y-you-chan?" Her voice wavered, as though not believing what Ruby had just told her. "You couldn't possibly mean Watanabe You, right?"

 

"Yes, it is indeed Captain Watanabe." Riko burst out into tears, and Ruby was alarmed at that point. The baby in her arms stirred, sensing her mother's alarm. As it opened its eyes, it was one of azure blue, similar to those of You's. The babyㅡ whom she then recognised as little Youko, reached her stubby hand out to her mother, as if she wanted to calm her down.

 

"Thank goodness." She burst out, her choked sobs nearly rendering the statement incomprehensible. Awkwardly, Ruby pat her on the back, comforting her by rubbing circles around her back. As soon as she'd calmed down, she breathed a sigh.

 

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." She looked down at her baby sadly, Youko laughing and giggling, just like how You used to cheer her up with her smile. "That clip you have, it was mine."

 

"Oh." With curiosity overpowering her shyness, Ruby asked, "If it doesn't bother you, would you mind telling me what happened?"

 

She hesitated, but told her anyway. "I'm sure you've probably heard the word around the town, I died in an attack last month. At that time, I was still pregnant with Youko."

 

_"Riko-chan! Wake up! Please!" The desperate look in You's eyes were never seen before, even from all the times she'd known her._

 

_"Head, we need to retreat! More of them are coming!" You looked torn. Her wife was nearing her death, along with their unborn baby, and she had to leave them behind._

 

_"I can't just leave Riko behind!" A vampire landed in front of the both of them, craving for Riko's blood. You tried to defend with a measly dagger, but to no avail as the vampire then slashed her right eye, elicting a scream out of the hunter as she was pushed into a tree._

 

_"Let's go now, Head!" Her fellow colleagues dragged You away, trashing and kicking against them, tears falling down her cheeks as she screamed her dead lover's name._

 

_The last thing You saw before she'd passed out was a shade of blue leaping away with her dead wife in hand._

 

_"To die here and now or to never perish again, what will you choose?" The bright light spoke behind Riko's eyes as her life flashed in her eyes._

 

_As memories of You flashed, her smile being so bright as she found out that Riko was pregnant, she decided. "I would never perish again if it means letting this baby to come to this world."_

 

_"Even if it was an eternity of pain and suffering?"_

 

_"Yes."_

 

_The voice hesitated for a bit, then agreeing to her decision. "Very well." Then it all faded to black, the light disappearing._

 

"At the time, Kanan converted me to a vampire, and I was able to deliver Youko in the end. I was really grateful to Kanan-san for that."

 

"..ah, so that explains it." There was a final question though.

 

"Why are you living here then? Away from the town and You-neechan?" Riko froze, a sad look returning. "..I'm a vampire remember? You-chan would never.. accept a monster like me as her wife anymore." She gulped the lump in her throat, quivering as tears once more threatened to spill out of her amber eyes.

 

 _Sniffle_.

 

"If You-chan really loves you, then she should understand that. If it doesn't, maybe it was never meant to be love at all." Ruby said, sounding like an old wise man at the moment. "If you do love her, why don't you try to believe in her? Believe that she will love you, vampire or not, and maybe things will change, but change is always for the better."

 

"Just like Onee-chan and Kanan-nee."

 

"For a person being younger than me, you sure are very wise, huh?" Riko chuckled, the advice warming her anxiety stricken heart, and as though sensing her mother calming down, she squealed in delight.

 

Ruby chuckled softly, "She is really cute. Her hair looks just like yours. I'm sure You-neechan will be extremely happy to see her."

 

"I hope so."

 

The moment was ruined when a stomach between the two rumbled loudly, coming from the younger Kurosawa, who then blushed.

 

"Right, you must have been hungry." Riko then walked back to the kitchen, and one by one then bringing out plates of various food which made Ruby drool as her tastebuds tingled. There was the smell of roasted chicken, its garlic butter wafting in her nose, a challenge for her appetite.

 

"Eat up. Its been a while since I cooked, so I do hope it turns out delicious." She gave a soft smile at Ruby who was apparently, wolfing it down already.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"I'll meet you by Heaven's Cliff."_ Dia said before terminating the link between them. She leaped through the trees, quietly and stealthily. She had two hunters on her tail, and she was determined to lose them.

 

Heaven's Cliff used to be a sacred cliff that was then rumored to be haunted by souls of those who were sacrificed to God, so many people would be likely to avoid that area. Hopping through the trees, she then entered a clearing illuminated by the red light of the moon. The cliff was steep, leading to an endless amount of forestry beneath, shadowed by the looming cliff.

 

There was a slight rustle, and Dia prepared a combat stance until a shade of blue peeked out from the bushes, revealing Kanan, leaves and twigs stuck to her hair and her clothes. 

 

"Sheesh, Dia, don't be so tense. Its just me." Kanan sheepishly stated, picking off the leaves and the twigs off here. "The forests here are so dense."

 

Dia relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, anyway, Ruby's okay now." She turned to look at the moon, as though she was entranced by its glowing red illumination. It was as if the usually pristine, white and pure moon was stained and dyed red of the fallen. Just like how her world was, so pure and untainted, until she converted.

 

It was so hypnotising, so omnious, yet so beautiful.

 

"Dia! Dia! Yoohoo! You there?" A hand obstructed her sight, a hand shadowing the light of the moon.

 

"Sorry, what was it you were saying?"

 

"I'm asking if you wanna chill out here for the night?" She asked, a pout on her face. "We will be leaving by dawn."

 

"Alright." Even if she was already a vampire, she also needed rest, didn't she? There was a fallen log by the forest floor, which Kanan then used as a bench. Patting on the empty space next to her, she urged Dia to sit, which she then complied.

 

"I'm glad things turned out well. Maybe we will get our happy end huh?" Her hand then found its way on top of Dia's, enterwining their fingers together.

 

"Maybe."

 

"My happy end will always be with you, Dia, its a promise." Kanan continued, her sweet and sentimental words the cause of a surge of happiness in Dia.

 

Suddenly, there were simultaneous claps sounding from the forest behind them, rustles following. Kanan pushed Dia behind her as five people emerged from the dense forest- one of which was Watanabe. They were all heavily armed, and one was female, having hair so dark blue that it resembled the night itself as she held a scythe. They were surrounded with no way to escape but down the cliff- which wasn't an option unless you wanted suicide.

 

_How did they know we were here?!_

 

"Aw, that was such a cute soap opera! Are you having a new sequel?" Kanan glared at her, speaking in a dead serious tone.

 

"Why are you trying to kill us?"

 

"No? That's too bad." She mocked, hissing out the words like venom as she totally ignored the vampire's question. "You may have taken Kurosawa away, but I'll have your head." She'd hit a sore spot, and she was slowly losing her patience.

 

"And you, I never expected you to betray us huh?" She sneered, a malicious laugh erupting out of her throat. "Such a shame. Betraying your family's honor, just for this," She paused, snickering, "monster you love so much."

 

Dia snapped. "Kanan is not a monster! If anything, you are a monster!"

 

"Ah, look at where love has gotten you." A deadly glint in her eyes. "You don't even understand how these monsters ruined everyone's lives, and you still come to love her? Pathetic."

 

"Even so, vampires deserve to live, to be happy! They have feelings like humans!" Dia reasoned, stating her point as clear as day.

 

"Tch. Those leeches are grateful enough to recieve the slightest mercy from us." That was it. Kanan felt something in her break. She craved their blood on the ground, especially the grey head captain who couldn't seem to see vampires more than a lowly creature.

 

Kanan lunged at the captain, claws out, but was blocked by another hunter who held the rapier, sucessfully grazing her cheek. As he did though, her claws pierced his abdomen, blood trickling down as he slumped back, falling into the meadow. The blood was glowing in the red moonlight, and the dead body was a fountain of red wine, simply wafting through her nose, tempting her with its delectable and appetising smell. The rapier fell to the ground.

 

"You see what you've done, and yet, you claim you aren't a monster." She didn't spare a look at her guard as she then kicked him down the cliff, a faint tumbling echoing through the distance. "Oh well, he was useless anyway." 

 

Dia and Kanan simply looked in shock, before Kanan trembled in anger, "You.. HE WAS YOUR BRETHREN! How could you just.." 

 

_'Those who do not follow the rules of the mission are scum.' Dia had recalled her days in hunter school, this teaching being a sole rule to follow. 'But those who abandon their partners, are worse than scum.'_

 

"YOU LITTLE!" Dia then sprinted at full force, grabbing the fallen hunter's rapier and carefully holding it by the handle, to not let it get it contact with her.

 

"Tsushima." There was a deafening clang with the parry of the scythe and the rapier. Magenta eyes came face to face with emerald green ones. Admist the hatred, there was an underlying fear in those irises of pink.

 

"Yoshiko?!" She exclaimed, shocked as she retracted the sword, only for it to clash again with the scythe. 

 

 _Such power!_ Even with the aided strength of the Blood Moon, Dia herself was still struggling with her ex-student's strength. 

 

"Fufu~ I'd be right to call her my secret weapon against you all." She said as she snapped a finger, another (what she'd assumed) elite hunter moved forward, keeping Kanan busy instead. "See here, Tsushima is a _half-vampire_."

 

"How?!" Dia struggled as the scythe pushed her down, almost forcing her to kneel until she escaped, the scythe digging into the ground instead. "Vampires and humans cannot mate!"

 

"Hm, really? Cause Tsushima here is a miracle." The scythe nearly grazed her neck by a hair's length. "An unnatural phenomenon indeed."

 

"What do you mean!?" Her voice was one that demanded an answer, and Yoshiko snapped, her mentality breaking under the chaos.

 

"My mother was raped, becoming a fountain of bloodbag for you filthy monsters until she committed suicide! Happy?!" She twirled her scythe before swinging it as hard as she could at her ex-mentor. Even though Dia leaped away by performing a somersault, she was almost sent flying back at the strong gale it had generated. She did hold her ground though, luckily. "I was alone in this world, I was born as a mistake!"

 

_Tears. One of anguish and pain._

 

"Dia!" Kanan shouted as she let her guard down, the elite hunter then landing a blow to her stomach using his silver knuckles. She coughed blood out at the force of the impact, slumping forward.

 

"Kanan!" Dia rushed over to Kanan, only to be halted by the sharp, curved edge of the scythe to her neck. "Don't move, filth." The hunter held Kanan by her arms, securing her tightly.

 

"Mhm~ We caught you!" Captain Watanabe went over to Dia, lifting her face by her chin. "I would've never thought it was so easy to kill the Vampire of the Blue Moon, huh?"

 

"Or was it always that easy, _Kanan-chan_?" With that said, she leaned closer to Dia, lips almost touching, before whispering soft, but loud enough so that the , "Let's have some fun, okay, Dia-chan?" 

 

You then crashed her lips onto Dia's, who the latter then froze up, trying to retract but the scythe burned her neck when she tried.

 

There was a growl. A ferocious, deadly one that even Dia had never heard from the bluenette over the years they've been together.

 

As their lips parted, they only saw the body of the hunter who'd held Kanan in the clearing, Kanan nowhere to be seen. His chest was bleeding out from claw gashes.

 

"HAHAHAHA! This is spectacular, I get to witness a legendary vampire first hand now." Her face had a look that resembled one of insanity. The captain then took her cape off, and Dia saw two revolvers strapped to her belts, along with a sword. The scythe on her neck trembled slightly.

 

A rustle brought Dia's attention, her kinetic vision spotting glowing red-purple eyes before it disappearing into the dark. The Captain whistled and cocked her guns as the wind blew, the grass around them singing a melody.

 

_It was to kill or to be killed._

 

Another rustle sounded, this time louder than before as there was a flash of blue who slammed Yoshiko to the trees, the scythe falling with a clang. She fell unconscious after, her head suffering from a concussion.

 

Dia thought that it was her chance, and tried to run, but she couldn't, her body feeling like it was paralyzed.

 

It was _poison_ lacing the scythe. There was no doubt about that.

 

You fired, the silver bullets hitting its mark on the bluenette's shoulder, eliciting a scream of pain out of the bluenette as she disappeared once again, only to appear behind the Captain.

 

 _When did she-?_ Her reflexes quick, she fired the gun once again, but it missed its target by a hair's length. The bluenette, as fast as lightning, grabbed both of her revolvers with a hand, tossing them down the cliff. There was a gust of wind, the rapier in her hands gone.

 

Then there was a clang, and Dia whipped her head to find Kanan there, her movements quick and agile- even though she was injured on her shoulder, whilst You was struggling to keep up. Her eyes were feral and wild, nothing of the laid back Kanan she'd used to know.

 

"Tch!" Kanan had successfully cut her leg, the captain's stance wobbling as she jumped back, behind Dia. She slid her sword by Dia's neck, a threat to the blue vampire.

 

"Put your sword down, or she dies." She threatened, the sword, albeit cold to You's touch, was blisteringly burning for Dia.

 

"COWARD!" She prepared herself to tackle You.

 

"Uh-uh-uh." She waggled a finger, pressing the blade closer to Dia's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

 

"KANAN RUN AWAY!"

 

The feral look in Kanan's eyes were fading, replacing it with one of sadness and desperation. The rapier dropped to her side, it then being embraced by the grass.

 

"You wanted my head right? Leave Dia alone then." She accepted defeat, kneeling.

 

"KANAN NO!"

 

"Now that's the way it should be." She grinned, releasing her grip on Dia as well as the sword, letting her drop to the ground. She walked over to Kanan, her sword glinting maliciously.

 

Dia tried to break through the paralysis as hard as she could, and when she managed to wiggle a finger, You was already raising her sword, Kanan mouthing an 'I love you' as she closed her eyes.

 

By some miracle, Dia managed to move, lifting her entire body as she lunged forth, her claws out as the sword dropped down. What she didn't expect however, the silver sword to be beheading Kanan, but instead, piercing through her abdomen. 

 

 _Pain_. She gurgled as blood spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall, her vision fuzzy as she tumbled to the ground, her blood stained hands were a sight she'd never forget. She curled into a ball, slightly trembling as she wheezed.

 

"You should've just stayed put." The glare of the blue orbs craved blood to be spilled on this cliff.

 

Those curious amethyst eyes Dia loved so much then opened slightly, to see Dia's blood on the sword.

 

"NO!!"

 

With a scream of anguish, she held the Captain by her neck, strangling it. Those insane blue eyes never died however, instead, taunting her even more.

 

"You're a monster, a MONSTER I say!" She cackled while laughing her lungs out. Those words rang in her mind as she then flung the captain towards the ground, knocking her out cold as she rushed to Dia's aid as quickly as possible.

 

"Dia please stay with me, please!" She held her hands, not caring whether or not they were bloody or not. Tears were already beginning to fall.

 

"I'm sorry.. Kanan." Her emerald eyes were dull, her mouth the taste of iron. Her lips twitched into a small smile. "I couldn't give you the happy end you wanted."

 

"I can still save you, Mari is still alive! I can.." A fervent sob it was, her words incomprehensible. "Don't leave me, please!"

 

"I won't, Kanan," A cough of more blood. "I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes." 

 

"Please, Dia." It was a mere whisper as Kanan tried to recieve the last of warmth Dia had in her dainty hands. "Don't die." Her sobs made Dia heartbroken.

 

"Death cannot separate us, Kanan, you were the one who told me that." Dia chuckled.

 

_"By your side is where I belong, Dia. Until the final moment when my body rots away, let's go together, let's stay together for eternity. I won't wish for anything else."_

 

"Smile for me?" And so she did, a watery smile, she'd looked so horrible in this moment. She wanted to give more of the smiles she'd given to her in this moment, but she couldn't, and she felt so pathetic.

 

Dia gave her a soft smile too, tears leaking at the end of her eyes. "Thank you, I love you, Kanan-chan." With that, her eyes fluttered shut. "I'll be waiting, I promise." Her last breath, her last smile, she was determined to remember it.

 

The meadow mourned for her loss, the wind blowing through the trees and the grass, their rustles a melancholy melody. The red moon was slowly dimming, dawn coming to arise. There lied an angel, tainted with red, on a bed of grass.

 

Kanan decided that she couldn't keep Dia waiting any longer. She took up the rapier as she whispered, "I'm coming, Dia." The tip pierced her chest, a searing pain, then numbness resided. She lay next to Dia, their fingers enterwined. "Let's overcome this night together." The sun was peeking through the horizon, signaling the end of dawn.

 

Memories of her entire life flashed through her eyes, and one would call her stupid to kill herself right now. But anyone would risk themselves for love, right?

 

_To die in the same place where we first met.. how cliché._

 

With a fuzzy eyesight, the neverending taste of iron, and the last of her energy keeping their fingers together, basking in the sunrise, she rasped a final 'farewell' before shutting her eyes on a beautiful scenery, just her and Dia, together.

 

_A forbidden love, just like Romeo and Juliet, where they finally reunite in the afterworld, happily ever after._

 

**Salvation invites us to the promised land. I'll definitely...take you there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow,, it was rushed tbh  
> bleargh shitty word vomit and naruto reference ooh  
> youriko sequel and maybe (?) Yoshiko's backstory?? Idk lolol  
> all dem angst mm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my suffering, the next part is longer, and I'd originally planned for 7.5k words for each chapter.
> 
> I'll be working on the second part of this as well as the half-sequel(?) which covers You's backstory and what happens after.


End file.
